


【Timjay】【PWP】Heat

by CharlotteHuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteHuang/pseuds/CharlotteHuang
Summary: 不要去惹正在发情期的兔子，哪怕你是位于食物链上层的肉食动物也不行。





	【Timjay】【PWP】Heat

“Jason……Jay……”  
Tim俯在Jason的身体上，鼻尖轻轻蹭着后者的颈窝，少年还没脱离变声期的嗓音因为疾风暴雨般席卷而来的情欲而微哑，带着微不可查的哭腔和颤抖。  
“我想操你，让我操你。”  
他把下半身用力挤到Jason的大腿之间，胯部稍稍往下压了压，这个动作让两人的性器紧密地贴在了一起。牛仔裤与对方老二带来的摩擦感令Jason忍不住倒吸了一口气，而Tim无师自通地开始上下磨蹭更是超过了他的预计。  
这是当然的，他的预计是在荷尔蒙上头的情况下随便找个什么人操一顿，好解决公猫烦人的发情期。可不是像现在这样，被草食系动物压在身子底下，双腿大张，还被他妈的铐住了双手——该死的蝙蝠家小道具，他怎么能够忘记红罗宾时使用这些的好手。  
“停下，Tim。”Jason挣扎着扭动腰部，手铐上的链子与床头的栏杆碰撞，发出不怎么动听的噪音。他用力拽着手，试图让它们重获自由，好一拳头揍断身上少年的鼻梁骨，但他的行为除了磨伤自己的皮肤外没有更大的用处。  
Tim从喉咙里发出一声不满的呜咽，他抬起头看向Jason，清透的灰蓝色眼睛里朦胧一片，带着可怜兮兮的茫然和脆弱，就好像他才是那个被人铐住动弹不得的家伙。糟糕的是，那个沉着冷静的红罗宾消失了，Jason从他的双眼里看不到一点对方该有的理智，发情期完全支配了他的大脑，给他的大脑里塞满了“交配”的指令。  
这也就意味着，他现在或许根本听不到Jason的话，在该死的自然本能的驱使下，他只想把自己的老二塞到别人的屁股里。  
“Jay，Jay……”Tim用一种令人难过的声音喊着Jason的名字，他还带着手套的双手钻进后者黑色里衣的下摆，顺着结实流畅的腹肌一路向上，“求你，求你。”  
“不，”Jason在有限的范围内尽力往后缩着，企图躲避兔子的抚摸。发情期放大了他的感官，任何程度的肌肤接触都能让他的阴茎兴奋地抬头，这让他感觉很糟糕，尤其是在对象是蝙蝠侠的乖乖仔的时候，“他妈的从我身上滚下去，你这个打算强奸二哥的小变态。”  
这话实在有失偏颇，考虑到在被放倒前他也确实对兔子掩盖在披风下的腰线和臀部有过那么点肖想。毕竟他是个处在发情期的公猫，暴躁，且受着荷尔蒙支配，哪怕他此前对Tim扁平的胸膛从没有欲望，也控制不住瞄向对方打斗时从领口露出来的苍白皮肤。所以攻击Tim的行为也是因为动物本能，是再合情合理不过的一件事。  
而这件事本来也很好解决，作为蝙蝠家为数不多的草食系动物，且是一只有着长耳朵和圆溜溜短尾巴的兔子，Tim莫名其妙被攻击的次数远超其他人。所以他清楚地知道该怎么处理来自肉食系的攻击，也完全有对付发情期公猫的能力，这也是Jason会选择闯进他的安全屋的原因之一。可这些都有着一个不可或缺的必要条件，那就是，需要一个清醒的红罗宾。  
从来没有人见过Tim因为发情脑子不清楚的时候，甚至是在春天这种高发季节也从没有过，他总是在扮演着帮兄弟收拾烂摊子的角色。所以久而久之，大家都忘记了他也是有发情期的，而Jason不幸地撞到了枪口上——各种意义上的“枪口”。  
Tim绷在制服下的“枪口”戳着Jason紧实的小腹，隔着加工过的衣料都能感觉到滚烫的热度。少年的脸颊泛着潮湿艳丽的粉红，檀木色的额发贴在白皙的额头上，减弱了他的年龄。而在这时Jason突然绝望的意识到，对方似乎离社会意义上的成年还差上那么一点。  
操他的生活，这事不能更操蛋了。  
“滚开。”Jason虚张声势地咆哮，就好像他还能把Tim怎么地似的。  
兔子不可能按照他的意愿乖乖撤离，对方重新低下头，轻轻叼住了黑猫的耳朵，舌尖打着转，描绘着他的耳廓。Jason的身体因为Tim的举动颤栗，他偏过头努力把自己的耳朵从对方嘴里拉出，却没想到将自己更多的肌肤暴露在了兔子眼前。于是Tim把注意力从猫耳朵转移到了更诱人的地方，嘴唇从Jason利落的下颌线行至漂亮的锁骨，他啃咬吮吸着Jason的皮肤，在健康的麦色上留下下流的红痕。  
这理所当然引起了公猫的又一波挣扎，Jason粗鲁地骂着脏话，手铐“叮当”作响，他的大腿在Tim的腰侧胡乱磨蹭，下身在不经意间压过对方硬挺的阴茎。可抵抗没有换来他所急需的解脱，只让卡在他腿间的少年发出急促的低喘。Tim掐住Jason的腰，手指覆盖的皮肤被勒出青白色，他的脑袋从公猫的脖颈向下转移，湿滑的舌头舔舐过Jason的腹肌，他舔得那样仔细，描摹着每一条纹理，在义警生涯带来的突起伤疤上徘徊。细密酥麻的触感自表皮传上神经末梢，Jason没压住自己的呻吟，他的老二抵在牛仔裤的边缘，在裤子里硬得发疼，缓慢的情欲折磨着他，让他既自暴自弃地希望Tim能赶紧干他一炮结束这一切，又对即将到来的被兔子操的事实感到恐慌。一方面是他作为肉食类动物的尊严接受不了，另一方面是他无法向其他可能知道的人解释他为何会与最听话的罗宾搞在了一起——他相信蝙蝠家的怪胎们有能力知道他们想知道的一切，包括养兄弟的性生活。  
而因交配欲望丢失整个大脑的Tim终于抵达了他的目标点。Jason惊恐地看着那颗带着下垂兔耳朵的脑袋埋进自己的裆部，在带着安慰性的剐蹭两下后，Tim单靠舌头和牙齿就完成了解裤扣和拉裤链这一系列动作，轻车熟路到不可思议。看在蝙蝠侠的份上，这兔子甚至在之前的情感路程中都没上过二垒。别问Jason怎么知道的，当你曾经也算是“蝙蝠家怪胎”中的一员时，哪怕你把耳朵后折紧贴脑袋，也总是会听到有人絮絮叨叨说着兄弟的“趣事”，想装聋作哑都难。  
隔着一条拳击内裤，Jason能够清晰地感觉到Tim滚烫的鼻息喷洒在他的腿间，而他的阴茎因为这灼热的温度跳动。兔子肯定注意到了，就算他现在满脑子浆糊，也是训练有素有着绝佳洞察力的侦探先生，他停顿了一下，紧接着咬住了内裤正前方的一小块布料，将这碍事的玩意儿扯了下来。Jason的老二几乎是在那一瞬间弹了出来，直直拍在了Tim的脸上，发出轻微沉闷的拍打声。  
私处的暴露无遗让Jason产生了浓烈的不安感，他抬起尾巴软软地搁在裆部的位置，就好像那条细长的条状物能够真的遮住什么。Tim皱着眉将猫尾巴拨到了一边，让Jason勃发的性器完完整整地被呈现在他的视线里。他试探性地用舌头碰了碰对方敏感的冠状沟，得到了一声尖锐的喘息。  
“等等，别……”  
Jason来不及阻止什么，他的后半句话被哽在了自己的短促的叫声之中。Tim吞下了他的整个阴茎，湿润火热的柔软内壁将他包裹，他的龟头顶入少年狭窄拥挤的食道，快感磨灭了他最后的道德感，他忍不住稍稍挺动着胯部，让自己的性器在少年口中抽送，靠着那点摩擦来缓解发情期带来的恼人性欲。Tim没有对Jason的行为表示抗拒，他认真地配合着后者的动作，吞吐着对方的阴茎。这感觉实在是太好了，在射出来的那一刻，Jason简直想为Tim的口交天赋颁发一枚奖章。  
兔子没能吞下公猫的所有精液，他被灌入喉腔的液体逼红了眼眶，捂住嘴咳嗽着离开Jason的小腹以下，浓稠的白色从他的指缝之间流出，沾在黑色手套上不能更扎眼地色情。  
“苦。”他可怜巴巴地抱怨，攀上Jason的身体带着讨好意味用脸蹭着后者的下巴，垂在脑袋两边的可笑兔耳朵微微颤抖。  
Jason本应该说些什么，可高潮的余韵还停留着，他的大脑没有因为一次泄欲而变得更清醒，而Tim仿佛将他的无言当作了某种默许的暗示。少年亲吻着二哥，舌头撬开年长者的唇齿在口腔里搅动，急躁又毫无技巧，还带着精液的苦腥味，有的只是青春期男孩特有的过头的热情与粘糊，他几乎没有给双方留下喘息的时间，仿佛离了Jason的嘴唇就过不下去似的。就在Jason低声呜咽着以为自己要在这个烂透了的接吻中窒息时，一根湿润的手指没有预兆地插进了他的身体里。  
陌生的异物感让他失声尖叫，他拱起腰，身体弯成了一个漂亮的弧形。  
“不不不，拿出去，该死的给我拿出去。”  
他瞪大了眼睛，慌乱地想要向后退，却又被Tim抓住髋骨拖了回来。少年纤细的手指没有章法地在他干涩的肠道里搅动，屈起的关节划过不平整的褶皱，摸索着每一寸内壁。  
“不，停下。”  
Jason绝望地发现熟悉的热流随着Tim的逐渐深入汇聚在了小腹，他又重新硬了起来，这让他莫名的恐惧。而体内那根寻找到正确位置的手指加深了他的感觉。  
Tim手指下压，满意地听到了Jason惊慌失措的喘息。公猫张大了嘴，像是缺水的鱼，通红的眼眶里都是泪水。  
“嘘嘘——”Tim发出安抚的声音，舔掉了Jason眼角的泪水，他搁在后者胯部的手向上移动，最终停在了厚实的胸肌上，他用力揉捏着Jason胸部，将对方身体里的手指增加到了两根。  
“操你的。”Jason哆嗦着，声线不稳的吐出那些不怎么动听的词汇，所以Tim干脆凑上来堵住了他的嘴，把那些街头话和压不住的呻吟堵在他的喉咙深处。  
挤在肠道里的手指缓缓分开，那个入口也因此形成了一个能够容纳更粗壮物体的洞，透明的液体从里面流出，股缝里细细的水渍反射着微弱的光。他的身体透露着准备完毕讯息，接收到的Tim呼吸变得更加沉重，他直起身子暂时离开了Jason，熟练脱卸制服的动作明明白白显示着他的耐心耗尽。  
少年没经历过什么阳光洗礼的光溜溜的躯体被从红罗宾的壳子里拨出。Jason看着对方沾染前液湿漉漉的性器，那玩意发育良好，可以称得上是太过良好了，配着那瘦削的体型可怕地违和。  
Tim再一次贴近他，深情地吻着他的脸，他的下巴，他的锁骨，他被拉入了少年营造出来的温柔乡，昏昏沉沉地溺在其中，全然没有意识到对方勃勃跳动的性器就抵在穴口。  
在他放松下来的同时，Tim过分坚决地挺动腰身，憋了许久的硬挺直直没入他的体内。从当中被生生凿开的剧烈疼痛从尾骨直冲而上，尽数化成了泪水聚集在眼角，他丢脸地啜泣出声，连骂人的话都说不出口，刚刚兴奋起来的老二痛到萎靡，半软不硬地搭在腿间。显然在性事上经验不足的那方也并不好过，他皱着眉，手忙脚乱地去抹去Jason脸上的眼泪，顾不上那不上不下卡在甬道里的阴茎。  
“Jay，”少年注视着Jason的双眼，灰蓝色的虹膜上倒影出对方的模样，“别哭……”  
“呃……操，”Jason艰难地从牙缝里挤出话语，“出去，不然我……唔……”  
Tim不管不顾地突入进去，把整根老二嵌入他的身体。痛楚使他整个后背都在发麻，他几乎感觉不到下半身的存在。算得上是报复性地，他在Tim抵达最深处后低下头用力咬住了对方的肩膀，尖牙刺破皮肉，血的铁锈味漫进他的口腔。  
这似乎激怒了发情中不稳定的兔子，少年抓着Jason被汗水浸湿的头发向后拉扯，把兽人身上最脆弱的脖子与喉结全部裸露，他空出来的那条手臂挽上了Jason的膝弯，让一条修长的腿能够架在他的肩膀上。做完这一切后，他开始用力地、疯一样的抽送着阴茎，在Jason的体内进进出出，他顶得很深很重，很快就找到了腺体的位置。  
在最初的疼痛过去后，要命的快感腐蚀着Jason的意识，他喘息、呻吟，控制不住地高声尖叫。他的脑子里像是灌进了浆糊，迷迷糊糊中他翘起臀部，迎合着Tim的动作好让对方插得更深，肉体撞击发出沉闷的声响，间或夹杂着淫靡的水声。他已经湿透了，根本就不需要任何润滑，发情期让他湿得像是一个荡妇，而兔子男孩的老二就是那个打开水阀的开关。  
“Tim……Tim……”他断断续续地叫着少年，“太快了……哈……太快了……”  
在汹涌的情潮中他死死抓住床头的金属栏杆，手指关节因为太过用力泛着白，仿佛那是欲望海浪中的一块浮木，而他是渴望被拯救的落海船员。金属的凉被灼热的手心覆盖，水汽在上面留下蒙蒙的雾。  
“我喜欢你，Jay，”Tim啃咬着他的脖颈，哭泣似的告白，“我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”  
兔子一遍又一遍地重复着，他捉住公猫精壮的腰肢，反复碾过对方的前内腺将对方死死钉床铺里。情热掩埋了所有，初尝人事就轻易得到的爽快像是毒药一样入侵他的四肢百骸，他像是打桩机一样操着他的二哥，一点也不担心将对方操坏。  
Jason无法分心对Tim做出回应，他急促的喘息使他根本说不出什么完整的句子。他看着Tim的眼睛，那里面满溢着再真诚不过的爱意，而那是他很少得到的东西。  
在少年又一次重挞中他被推上了高潮，白浊的液体射在两人的小腹上。兔子颤着身体，径直将精液一股脑灌进他的肚子。  
直到不熟悉的酸胀形成，他才猛然间意识到——操，这家伙没带套做了全程。  
将欲望泄出的Tim气喘吁吁退出，倒在Jason的身上，他把脸埋进二哥柔软泛红的胸肌里，双臂环着对方的腰。他们的身上都是汗，被风稍微吹干点后，皮肤都是黏糊糊的，有点恶心，可他却一点也不介意。  
Jason不满地用大腿撞了下Tim没什么肉的小屁股，“下去，然后给我把手铐解开。”  
“不，”Tim的声音含糊传来，“我现在不想打架。”  
“我没力气打你。”  
“那我也不放，”Tim的语气毫不讲理，“我一放你肯定要跑。”  
Jason不知道该生气还是该笑，“怎么？你打算铐我一辈子吗，宝宝鸟？”  
“对，”Tim抬起头，眼睛在窗外透进的光线下亮晶晶地，“你知道你刚才多辣吗，Jason？你抓着栏杆，天啊，我又要……”  
Jason愣了下，接着惊恐的感觉到有个坚硬的东西又顶在了他的腿根，“操，你这该死的小变态！你不是已经射过了吗？”  
“是啊，”Tim舔了舔下唇，用再次准备好的阴茎小幅度磨蹭着，“但我是兔子。”  
“操！”  
“而且这次，”Tim直起身将Jason翻了过来，让对方做出一个跪俯的屈辱姿势，他凑到公猫的耳朵边吹着气，“我们可以慢慢来。”

 

End


End file.
